Christopher's Journey in Johto
by isaacmvelez
Summary: Christopher is your normal 18 year old. He has a normal life of video game playing, and hanging out with friends. He never had anything to do with Pokémon training. Soon, that changes when the Johto Fight Festival comes to New Bark Town. He decides to take part in it, and this one choice changes his life. Before he knows it, he's embarking on a journey for something, or someone...


**Christopher's Journey in Johto**

**Chapter 1- The Johto Fight Festival**

'Sup peeps. Some of you who have been following me may have noticed that my other story has been halted. Don't worry: I'll get back to it another time. I just need more time to think… In the meantime, here's another story, placed in a different region of the Pokémon world (as seen in the Title when you clicked it), and containing different characters. I might change the title of my other story…

I am working on my vocabulary, grammar, and descriptions. With these improvements, my chapters will get longer and stuffed with many useless words (as the words would seem to be). If anyone spots an error, please inform me of it, and I will fix it as soon as possible.

Disclaimer: Just so you know, OC's are mine (unless otherwise stated). I might ask any of you for ideas on an OC, so keep calm and read on. Pokémon is not mine (fortunately and unfortunately), the series belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak, and The Pokémon Company. Characters and settings will be borrowed from the games and (maybe) the anime. Behavior may be altered if need be.

Without further distractions, let's get on with Chapter 1.

**POV: 1****st**** person, Christopher**

Hey people, my name is Christopher Leon. Cool name, right? Just refer to me as Chris. Now, for descriptions of myself. Don't worry; I'll get it on point: no exaggerations.

I am eighteen years old. The clothes I wear are nothing special, just my preference. I wear a pair of black skateboarding sneakers (they are strong enough to withstand my daily "shenanigans"). My blue-gray cargo pants are slightly baggy, and my t-shirt is gray with a Lucario design. I also wear a blue and black, short-sleeved, hooded jacket. On my right hand, I always have a black fingerless glove (I'll explain another time).

For some reason, my black hair refuses to be neat, no matter what my mom or I try to do. I also keep it at a defined length: barely past my ears. Everyone (except my mom) told me I looked better this way, so I chose to have it like that. My eyes are an awesome color: electric blue. My mom keeps telling me that she has no idea where it came from, since my dad didn't have it, and no one on her side has it (oh well). Alright, enough with the descriptions.

* * *

I woke up with my left arm draped over my pillow, and groggily sat up. I got off my bed, still half asleep as my legs guide me to my destination: the bathroom. With my head bent over the sink, I turn it on, and splash cold water on my face. Once I fully wake up, I realize that the house was eerily quiet. After my teeth are brushed, I walked back into my room and glance at the alarm clock on my nightstand: 9:43 AM. While changing from the clothes I wear at night to my day clothes, I remember something on the news last Wednesday.

**(Flashback- Last Wednesday)**

My mom, sister, and I were sitting down on the couch, watching the news, as we did every weekday at six. Something today was different, though, since we all were being serious.

"…And in other news, something big is happening in the Town of New Bark this weekend." One of the reporters said.

"That's right, Nate. The Johto Region's very own Fight Festival will take place in New Bark. Indigo Plateau's Champion, Lance, will be attending as well. It looks like New Bark is going to be pretty lively, don't you think?" The female reporter chuckled. "The Johto Fight Festival will take place this weekend, all weekend from Saturday morning to nightfall, and the same for Sunday." She informed the viewers.

"Anyone may enter this mini-tournament, but all Trainers will be provided with rental Pokémon to be used. To sign up, you must be at least eighteen years old to enter, and legally have a Trainer's License. Sign up will take place in front of Marill Stadium tomorrow, and will end on Friday night. The winner will receive a reward of twenty-thousand PokéDollars." Nate finished up.

"Crap! I wanted to be in there! It's not fair!" I sighed: my sister started to complain again.

"Hey Christopher, you should go." My mom told me, completely ignoring her.

"Ehh, maybe. The money would be nice, and I am good with Pokémon. I would have to get my Trainer's License before Friday night, though." I thought about it for a few seconds. "Alright, but I get to keep the money."

**(Flashback End)**

"Right, today's Saturday, so I have to be over there by…" I checked the paper I had in my wallet, and saw that it started at ten. Right now, it was 9:50 AM. "…It's a twenty minute walk. Damn." So, I ran around my room, grabbing what I needed, and nearly fell down the stairs at the speed I was going. I grabbed a toaster pastry, and bolted out of my house, not even bothering to lock the door. I continued to the north of the Town, not noticing the strange looks I was getting from people.

"Chris! What's the rush?" I looked to the left and saw an old teacher of mine, who runs a shop with his wife in his free time. He was reading a newspaper in a chair on his front porch, but currently set it down. Mr. Morrow was a middle-aged man with light brown hair, usually wearing cargo pants, a t-shirt with a band's logo on it, and loafers. Today, it was The Rolling Stones.

"I'm in the Tournament Mr. Morrow, and I'm late!" I shouted while waving, still sprinting towards the Stadium.

"Oh, uh, okay, I guess." He looked back at his newspaper. "Ooh, Queen is performing Friday."

* * *

As I neared the stadium, I saw my friend Jake standing in the front, leaning against the wall. I started waving to catch his attention. "Jake! Jake!" I cried out. He was my best friend, having met when we were both eleven, and we sat together at lunch in school. He was a little shorter than me, and had to use glasses. Jake has short, brown hair, green eyes, and loved video games as much as I did. He preferred to wear shorts, a shirt with long sleeves, and regular shoes. "Hey, Chris! How are ya?" Jake called. I stopped in front of him and doubled over, trying to catch my breath.

"Am… I… late?" I gasped, looking up, and he shook his head.

"They're about to start, though. You better get in there." He explained.

"Right." Even though I was tired, I had to sprint to the end of the hall, where Trainers participating were supposed to wait. I found the area to be a room, and stopped to catch my breath before entering. Upon entry, I saw many Trainers either sitting, or standing around, looking anxious, uncertain, or indifferent about the whole thing. I suspected the ones who were indifferent were only here for the money (those pricks).

"Ahem, are you Christopher Leon?" A man in a suit stood behind the door I came in.

"Uh, yes sir." I replied, and he checked something on the clipboard in his left hand. He held out his hand expectantly, and I, getting the message, fished in my pocket for my pass, ID, and Trainer License. As he finished checking each item, he gave them back, and left without another word. Another guy crossed the threshold, and whistled to gain everyone's attention.

"Alright ladies and gents, listen up. There will be a total of five rounds in this Tournament, taking place between today and tomorrow. Today is the first and second rounds. There are thirty-two of you in here, and by the end of the day, only eight of you will remain. Before your first match, you will receive the Pokémon that you will battle with for the whole thing, obtaining another for every win as you progress through. With that, I bid you all good luck." The guy exited. Directly after, as though it sensed his leave, the TV turned on (by itself, mind you), attracting the attention of all the Trainers, and a female appeared on the screen

"Listen up Trainers. Shortly, you will be called up individually to receive your partner, and then enter the first round. Please note that death of the Pokémon or Trainer is strongly prohibited, and will result in an immediate arrest. Now, all of you have a good day." The monitor shut off, and everyone looked around, getting a good look at possible opponents. I just sat back, expecting to be last, and fell into a light sleep.

* * *

"Christopher Leon." At the sound of my voice, I stood up and stretched.

"That's me." I answered, while glancing around the now empty room. At the door was the same man from earlier, with a Pokéball in his hand. I casually walked up to him and took the ball.

"Head to the right, then go through the second door."

"Yeah, thanks." Following his directions, I went down the right side of the hall. While walking, I thought of what could be in the ball that was now clipped to my belt. _'Well, I know it can't be an evolved Pokémon: it was stated in the rules. Maybe it's a Pidgey, Hoothoot, or something. I guess I'll just have to find out for myself.' _Soon, he reached the second door, and crossed through to be greeted by a cheer from the crowd.

Now, Marill Stadium isn't all that big, but can hold a total of ten-thousand spectators at a time. It was designed as a football stadium, but after a while, became the place where many sports would take part. Even occasionally, special events are housed here, like today. I came up to where I had to stand, and across from me was a dude who looked like he belonged to some rock band with the way he was dressed. He had some ripped jeans, a leather jacket (unzipped), and black, worn-down boots. On his wrist was a skull bracelet, and he wore driving gloves. Both of us shifted our gaze to the Referee.

"This battle will be one on one, and forfeits are allowed. The two Trainers are Christopher Leon-" At the sound of my name, a whole section of the crowd cheered louder than the rest, making me smile and wave.

'_I guess I have more fans than I thought.' _

"-and Nikolas Martin." He got a cheer too, but not like mine. "Now, are both Trainers ready?"

"I'm good."

"Let's rock."

He nodded, and held both of his hands up. "Begin!"

"Go!" I threw my Pokéball, which opened and emitted a bright flash. The beam formed a small blue Pokémon that I instantly recognized. It has a serpentine body, tiny wing-like projections on its head, and its eyes are big (captivating and adorable for some people). The front of its body is white, as well as the nose.

"Here is mine." Nikolas released a red Fire-type that my PokéDex scan proved to be a Magby. (Note: Chris' PokéDex looks like the 'Dex in the new Pokémon X and Y games. Yeah, I like to stay up-to-date with electronics.)

"Dratini, use DragonBreath!" I called. The Dragon-type pulled its head back, and shot blue-purple flames from its mouth directly at the Magby.

"Flamethrower!" Nikolas ordered, and the Live Coal Pokémon fired the flames from its mouth. The two attacks clashed, the sound resonating around the arena and likely across town. "Now Slash!" He said a little too enthusiastically.

_'Excited much?' _I thought, grinning as the Dragon Pokémon slithered around the Magby's body, causing it to attack itself.

"Hey, stop that! Alright, use Lava Plume!" The opponent, now weak from its own move, became enshrouded in scarlet flames. I gritted my teeth as Dratini, who was unable to dodge, was hit and left with a burn.

"Okay, Water Pulse!" Both Trainer and Pokémon widened their eyes when Dratini formed a ball of water to launch at it. The attack was powerful enough to knock out the Magby.

"Magby is not able to continue battling, making Christopher the winner of this match! This concludes Round One of the Pokémon Johto Fight Festival!" Nikolas hung his head and recalled the defeated Magby. The crowd gave another cheer as I knelt next to my partner and pat its head, making it nuzzle my hand.

"Heh, this'll be fun. Great job on the battle. You can rest up for now." I put it back in the Pokéball, and left the field to await my next match-up.

* * *

**A/N: **Right, there's Chapter One for everyone. This is rated M, but (almost) everything that goes under that rating won't appear until later. I admittedly like this format better than my other Fic, because descriptions are on the rage nowadays. If you prefer my other format, tell me and I will do my best to include more story next time. If typos are found, please alert me of them, and I will fix them when time permits. Also, I will update when I have access to a computer (unless it's a Mac or Apple; for some reason, they don't work well with my Word Documents).

Updating may take a while, as my internet box is gay, and runs really slow. Before I forget, please tell me if Christopher is being used by someone else, either before or after me: I really don't want to borrow other people's stuff without their permission. Basically, this story takes place in the HeartGold/ SoulSilver universe, but I will make changes where necessary.

Some random info: Have Nintendo 3DS owners seen HarmoKnight? It's really cool, and fun. The music is nothing familiar, except the bonus stages, which should be VERY familiar. I also have the new Mystery Dungeon game, which also is pretty good. I finally managed to Pre-Order Pokémon Y version, so I'm getting that too. Anyways, I'll be back soon with more updates, if I can.

Next Chapter- Ch.2: The Johto Fight Festival Pt. 2


End file.
